Action Heroes Alliance
by awesomeness50
Summary: Inspired by facebook Avenger Alliance I've come up with my own version featuring my favorite action heroes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own any of the characters in this story. Although I wish I did.**_

* * *

**JOHN RAMBO**

**Class**: **Bruiser**

**Abilities: **

Survival - Takes reduced against bleeding, burning, poisoned and chilled.

Flashback - Post traumatic flashback causes Rambo 30% chance of randomly countering melee attacks with Surival Knife.

**- **Survival knife

Melee/Slashing - Single target

50 - 90 damage

Attacks a target multiple time with his knife.

Causes bleeding.

* * *

**Attacks:**

**level 1 - **Bow and arrow

Ranged - Single target/All

170 - 230 damage

270 stamina

Fires an arrow from his compound bow at a target.

High chance of exploding arrow causing shrapnel damage to all targets.

* * *

**level 2 - **RPG

Ranged - Single target

320 - 230 damage

Fires RPG rocket at a single target.

* * *

**level 6 - **Green Beret

Self - Buff

450 stamina

Guaranteed to be the last man to go down. Health drops to 1 and does not die until he is the last standing member of his team.

* * *

**level 9 - **Heavy Artillery

Ranged - All targets

250 - 320 damage

380 stamina

Rambo jumps behind a heavy turret and fires on all targets

3 turn cooldown


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own any of the characters in this story. Although I wish I did.**_

* * *

**EVELYN SALT**

**Class**: **Infiltrator**

**Costumes:**

CIA/blonde

Renegade/brunette

* * *

White house

**Abilities: **

Final strike - When health is reduced to zero Salt makes one final retaliation on the attacking target.

**- **Chain choke

Melee - Single target

80-110 damage

Attacks target with chains choking them.

Causes stun.

Full load

Gains M4 Carbine clip each time she is attacked

Stacks up to 4 times

_Level 1 stats_

* * *

**Attacks:**

**level 1 - **Spider Venom

Ranged - Single target

140 - 180 damage

220 stamina

Fires a single shot at target

Causes poison over 3 turns

* * *

**level 2 - **Master of disguise

Buff - Self/Team

280 Stamina

Confuses the enemy to think she's one of their own. Can't be attacked for 1 turn

Grants agility to entire team

2 turns cooldown.

* * *

**level 6 - **Carbine Unload

Ranged - Single target

290 - 330 damage per clip

370 stamina

Unloads entire load of ammo at the target

Uses all clips

* * *

**level 9 - **Floor Bomb

Ranged - All enemies

400 - 450 damage

410 stamina

Sets of floor bomb

Causes burning over 3 turns

Causes dizzy and slowed


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own any of the characters in this story. Although I wish I did.**_

* * *

**JAKE JENSEN**

**Class**: **Infiltrator**

**Costumes:**

Regular casual

Military

IT infiltrator

Go Petunia's

Hot dog vendor

Pantsless Jensen

**Abilities: **

Communications expert - Grants Coordinated strike to team.

Motormouth - Jensen's non stop talking has chance of granting Enraged to allies

* * *

_Level 1 stats_

**Attacks:**

**level 1 - **Telekinetik

"Don't start none, won't be none"!

Ranged - Single target

250 - 310 damage

220 stamina

A secret government experiment turned Jensen into a dangerous telekinetic.

"Thanks Cougar".

* * *

**level 2 - **Inside Intelligence

Buff - Team

200 stamina

Hacks into the enemy server and obtain information to team.

Predicts enemy attacks for one turn

Ally preemptively attacks the target.

Increases All stats over 2 turns.

* * *

**level 6 - **Hardwire

"That's right bitches. I got a crossbow".

Ranged - Single target

240-270 damage

330 stamina

Fires a magnetic arrow at enemy target

Prevents target from offensive attacks for 1 turn

Magnetises target

Stuns mechanical units

Guaranteed crit hit on mechanical units

"You can't talk. You're dead"

* * *

**level 9 - **Master Hacker

Debuff - All targets

370 stamina

Removes all positive buffs from enemy targets

Randomly grants negative buffs to enemy targets


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own any of the characters in this story. Although I wish I did.**_

* * *

**AISHA**

**Class**: **BLASTER**

**Costumes:**

Undercover at the bar

Regular

Columbiana

**Abilities: **

Revenge - Always deals more damage against targets that have attacked her.

* * *

_Level 1 stats_

**Attacks:**

**level 1 - **Smooth moves

Melee - Unarmed

220 - 250 damage

200 stamina

Aisha attacks with a serious of hand martial arts techniques

* * *

**level 2 - **Shoot first, ask later

Ranged - Single Target

290 - 340

230 stamina

Guns aimed - Aisha keeps her guns aimed at the enemy causing intimidation and lowers all stats.

* * *

**level 6 - **Breaking glass

Ranged - All targets

250-270 damage

300 stamina

Fires into the glass ceiling causing shattered glass to fall all over the enemies,

Causes bleeding

* * *

**level 9 - **Badass chick

Ranged - Single target

320-350 damage

310 stamina

Fires a rocket launcher at the enemy causing insane damage.


End file.
